Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain
by Divinejustice
Summary: Naruto dies, becomes the cero Espada and then comes back to the Elemental nations for revenge. Summary sucks, but please read anyway. If you don't like the story you don't have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

This is the last of the three stories i will be posting, hope you enjoy. Please read my other stories, they're all NarutoXBleach and they're called Naruto's Journey and Blind Justice.

I will be putting this in every story beginning i make until it proves not to be true so- I suck at writing good story openings so please bear with me on that part. Helpful comments are appreciated, though ones given in a nice way receive virtual cookies. Flames are banished with those who wrote them to the pits of hell to be eternally tormented by annoying Anime Characters.

Read the notes at the end

* * *

Sosuke Aizen stumbled into the almost empty room, bleeding profusely from many wounds, obviously about to die.

"Lord Aizen."Tia Harribel says, having retreated after being attacked by the man before her. She was effectively pissed at him, but knew that even in his weakened state she wasn't strong enough to kill him.

Aizen only glares at her coughing up some blood. He speaks a single word.

"Release."He whispers, and then collapses on the ground, dead.

"What'd he say?"Asks Grimmjow, going to look at the body. He sees the shattered Hogyoku in his chest and whistles.

He was about to comment but before he could he was forced to the ground, as was Harribel.

"What is this?!"Grimmjow demands.

The walls around them begin to crack apart, breaking down under the increasing pressure, until the two Espada can see outside Las Noches.

Just when they thought the pressure couldn't get any greater, the floor explodes out from underneath them, blowing them away in a burst of a dark purple spiritual energy.

They flip in the air, drawing their Zanpakuto and skidding to a halt.

They see several figures rise from the rubble of the fortress, now almost completely obliterated.

The first three they see aren't that powerful, definitely not Espada level, maybe combined they could beat Grimmjow, but not both of them.

The fourth figure is tall, having black hair, and a black Espada outfit, with a black cloak over it, billowing in the new breeze. He looked no older than sixteen, but without a doubt carried himself like a man would. He has a mask fragment around his neck like a necklace, which reminded the two of Starrk.

"Identify yourself."Tia calls out to them. They turn toward the two Espada, and disappear in a collective boom of static, reappearing in front of them.

Of the first three they had seen, there were two males and one female. The two males look almost identical, except for their hair color and mask fragment location. The first had brown hair, the right half of his head covered by a helmet like mask fragment. The second had bright blue hair covered on the left by an identical fragment. They both have one brown eye and one green one.

The female is of average height, with long black hair and green eyes. Her mask fragment wrapped around the back of her neck, leaving the front exposed, almost like a collar. She was well endowed, and by her tone, very feminine.

"We are the Fracción of Lord Itami, name yourselves now or be destroyed."She says, loosening her blade in its sheath.

"How dare you threaten me?!"Grimmjow exclaims, raising his Zanpakuto and charging the girl in front of him.

His blade is caught by the man in the dark cloak, presumably Itami, using only his thumb and index fingers.

"What?!"Grimmjow exclaims.

"If you wish to live, you will not assault my Fracción unless in battle."He says, and then launches him a short distance away using only his two fingers.

"Who are you?"Harribel asks, knowing that not many people could catch Grimmjow's blade, and most of those who could were dead.

"You do not address Lord Itami directly if you wish to live."The girl yells at her, moving to draw her blade, but her hand is stayed by the cloaked man.

"I have always believed that you should give your name before requesting someone else's."He says reaching into his cloak. He pulls out two black gloves, which he puts on his hands.

"I am Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada. His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sexto Espada. Now will you tell us who you are?"

"I am Itami; I have no surname, as I discarded both of the ones I had in life. They only brought me pain. I am also an Espada, one you probably won't know of."He says removing his cloak, revealing two things.

The first was a Hollow hole where his heart should be, and a number tattoo on his right bicep.

The number was zero.

"Cero? But that's not possible. Yammy was the Cero Espada, and only in his released form."Tia whispers.

"Oh so Aizen didn't tell you about me? Well I'll inform you of some things. If he said that the Espada numbers go from Zero to Nine, then you should know that is wrong. The numbers of the Espada go from Zero to Ten, and _I _am the Cero Espada."

Grimmjow, for once has no reply, and neither does Tia.

"These are my three Fracción, Suzume, Katsuo, and Sora. They are the only people I am able to tolerate being around without killing."Itami says, pointing to each in turn. First the girl, then the brown haired male, and finally the blue haired one.

"Why did Aizen never send you into battle then, if you're so strong?"Grimmjow asks tauntingly.

"Aizen feared my power. Battle was the last place he would have wanted me to be. I gain power from the pain of those around me. Battle would have made me almost unbeatable, and Aizen foresaw that. He sealed me away with my Fracción in the hopes of containing me, but I still grew in power, beyond anything this world can comprehend, and then I grew more. To me Aizen was little more than an ant to be crushed."Itami states with a slight chuckle.

After absorbing that information Tia finally got up the courage to ask her most important question.

"What will you do now that you're free?"

He thinks for a few moments.

"I will get my revenge on a few certain people I have come to hate. In my imprisonment Aizen forced me to relive my short existence as a human over and over, until I began to hate all those who I once loved, and allowed me to see the true cause of my death. Now I will get my slow, painful revenge with one of the few techniques Aizen taught me before sealing me away."Itami responds, and then makes a strange seal with his hands.

"I leave this realm to you, but I take the aspects of the former Espada and their powers, with me."He says, and as he does, several orbs collect around him, and enter his hollow hole.

There is a flash of regal purple light, and then the group of four is gone, leaving the two Espada to ponder what happened.

The group of four appears in the middle of a forest in a flash of purple light. Itami uses his pesquisa to scout the area around them for potential enemies.

"Lord Itami, what is your plan?"Suzume asks. She doesn't meet his gaze when it is turned to her. She had learned long ago not to look him in the eyes, as you would see images best not described, unless he consciously negated that ability.

"Well first I think we should get some more clothing to cover our hollow holes and mask fragments. Then we go wherever the pain is greatest. After that, I will take my slow, painful revenge on the man who killed me, as well as the man who ordered him to."He says, cracking his neck. He extends his arm out beside him and closes his eyes.

Reality seems to distort, and then tears, revealing a garganta.

"Well this is good; there is a different version of Hueco Mundo here. If we ever need an army, all I need to do is re-conquer it."Itami states before closing the garganta.

They disappear in a boom of static toward the nearest town. They find it devoid of life. Itami sends out his pesquisa again, and finds something interesting. In the center of the town they find a pile of bodies, haphazardly thrown there, each of them bearing a mortal wound, as well as signs of other abuse.

Itami's eyes narrow when he spies the bodies of two young girls, each devoid of clothing, and showing obvious signs of being abused shortly before being killed. Kneeling down he can still trace the line of tears long since shed.

"Find clothing to cover your hollow holes and mask fragments, we leave in ten minutes."He says darkly, standing again.

When they return to the center of town, they each have a new piece of clothing. Both Katsuo and Sora have bandannas over their heads, and Suzume found a traveling cloak that fit her, and closed over her hollow hole and mask fragment.

Itami only put on a pair of sunglasses he had found in one of the abandoned houses, covering his eyes should they meet other travelers.

"Lord Itami, are you not going to cover your mask fragment?"Suzume asks.

"Most will just think that it is a hunting trophy of some kind, so I will keep it. Now we go to the current center of pain in this world."He says, extending his pesquisa until the only thing he sensed on the edge of it was water. His pesquisa was more advanced than any other Espada, being able to act as radar or sonar to give him a clear picture of everything on the continent, though he only searched through it for pain.

He Sonido's away, his Fracción hurriedly following.

They appear just out of sight of a huge wall, in a vast desert.

"What's here Lord Itami?"Suzume asks

"This is where pain is greatest, and if my senses are correct, it is mostly emotional pain, the sweetest kind of all."He tells them, walking toward the wall.

Several minutes later they are stopped by two guards wearing flak jackets.

"Stop. Identify yourselves."One says, blocking their way.

"We are travelers seeking rest before we continue our journey."Itami replies, preventing Suzume from responding to the flippant tone the guard had used.

"How long do you plan to stay?"The guard asks, going through standard protocol, though now with more energy than before.

"No longer than a week, just long enough to recover from our long travels."Itami replies.

"You will have to be searched before we can allow you into the village."The guard says, and his buddy steps forward.

"Just hold your arms out and this should go quick."He says, and begins to pat them down.

"If your hands stray from where they are supposed to be I have no problem with removing them for you."Itami says, as the guard was about to begin with Suzume. His tone told the guard that he can and would do it if necessary and made Suzume's check as quick as possible.

"You may enter the city, though before you do there are some rules in effect as of now. Civilians are to stay within designated areas, and any obstruction of shinobi dealings will be dealt with harshly. We do not accept any fighting from outsiders, so do not start anything."The first guard says, his tone becoming bored again.

"We will not start anything, but will defend ourselves to our fullest ability when needed."Itami tells him, his sunglasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, revealing some of his eyes to the guard, who begins to sweat, though thankfully he is saved.

"I think the ninja from the leaf have arrived. We must get them to Lord Baki immediately."The second guard states, shading his eyes as he looks out to the desert.

Everyone present turns to look. Indeed, five people were closing in fast. They stopped next to the group of four, briefly surveying each other.

Of the group there were three females, one carrying a huge war fan, and having her blonde hair in four pig tails. The second had short pink hair and green eyes. The third had long red hair trailing down her back, blue eyes, and strangely a collar with small marking around her neck. His eyes zoomed in on those, blocking everything else out. From what he could tell about the markings, they were seals. His knowledge of seals wasn't very good, but he saw the words 'complete obedience' and 'loyalty', as well as 'Uchiha'.

The other two were male, one with gravity defying silver hair, and his head band pulled down over left eye, wearing a green flak jacket and a dark blue body suit that covered most of his face. The other had a strange white and blue outfit on, with black hair that reminded Itami of the rear end of a duck.

"Lady Temari, welcome home. Follow me and I will bring you to Lord Baki and your brother."One guard says, turning to leave.

"Wait, who are these four?"The one with blonde asks, turning to them.

"We are travelers, fighters if need be, and my companions each have a special ability, as do I. Suzume here can heal most wounds, and remove almost all poisons. The twins over there have a connected ability. One can create a poison with his energy, and the only antidote is the energy of the second. I myself am immune to all poisons, and create many poisons and acids with my own energy. I can also create an antidote to most poison as well, essentially the same as Suzume, but with the power to attack as well as heal. We are all also very handy with a blade. Think of it all as a special Kekkei Genkai."Itami replies, enjoying their reactions. Itami walks over to the rock wall, and channels his energy to the tip of his fingers, allowing it to condense into a liquid, and then letting a single drop fall to the ground next to the wall. As it eats away at the rock he drops another liquid on it, negating its effects.

"Since you're handy with poisons and healing, can you help me?"She asks, sounding desperate.

"That depends on why."Itami replies.

"My brother was poisoned, and the doctors haven't been able to do anything. Please, can you help him?"She pleads.

"If I am needed."He replies.

"Temari I don't think we'll need him. I'm more than capable of handling it. I learned medical Jutsu and such from Tsunade. Anything he can do, our team can do better."The pink haired one boasts.

Just to prove her wrong, Itami uses his spiritual energy to float up into the air and flip over so his head was down.

"Wasn't there somewhere we have to be?"He asks straight faced, and just starts walking upside down, down the passageway.

Everyone else quickly gathers themselves and follows.

About ten minutes later they were all in a hospital operating room, with doctors and nurses restraining a man on the bed, who roared in pain.

Itami just walks up to him, checks his pulse, and closes his eyes. Temari forestalls any objections about him doing that.

"It's a heavy, lead based poison, very dangerous. If it isn't treated within the next half hour, his chances of survival are one in thirteen point nine billion. As it is he may need a kidney transplant. Suzume, Katsuo, Sora hold him down, this won't be easy for him.

"What are you doing?"Temari asks, concerned for her brother.

"Do you trust me to do this?"He asks quietly.

"What?"Temari asks, confused.

"Do you trust me to continue with this procedure? As it is, with the procedure, his chances of survival are one in ten thousand. Can you trust someone you just met with your brother's life?"He asks

Temari doesn't answer, closing her eyes. When they open they are set and determined.

"If you can save him, I trust you."She replies.

"Then make sure no one interferes."He says, and before any more words can be said, he draws his blade and makes a cut on the man's side, which started bleeding instantly. The man screams at the wound. Several people rush to stop him, but Temari bars their way.

Ignoring them, Itami places the edge of his blade along the cut, and uses his energy to create a metal dissolving acid, letting it flow through his blood stream, getting another scream.

"Lady Temari, I cannot allow this man to cause Kankuro any more pain. I swore to protect you and your sibling all those years ago, and now I must do my duty."A man with half his face covered by a turban says, pushing past Temari.

Just as he is about to grip Itami's shoulder, Itami speaks.

"If you interrupt the procedure now, he will certainly die. He now has a primarily metal dissolving acid in his system, but left too long it will begin to dissolve his insides as well. I can give him the cure, but only with this blade."Itami states, not moving anything but his mouth.

Itami injects the antidote, allowing it to pass through his system, negating the effects of the acid.

He sheaths his blade, and Suzume uses her energy to seal the wound.

"Thank you."Temari says, tears forming in her eyes.

"He still needs a kidney transplant. The lead based poison ripped his almost completely apart. I can't help with that, but best of luck. Though if I may ask a question, how did your brother get poisoned?"Itami asks

"He was chasing after the people who kidnapped the Kazekage, Lord Gaara." He man with the turban replies.

"Gaara is our younger brother."Temari tells him.

"Ah, and I'm guessing he didn't succeed in bringing him back?"Itami questions, getting a nod in response.

"Well then, I should be back by tomorrow."He says, gesturing for his Fracción to follow him.

"Wait, you can't go after them, they defeated the Kazekage with what seemed to be ease. You can't defeat them on your own."The man with the turban exclaims.

"Baki is right, leave getting Gaara back to our village."Temari tells him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I can sense pain in all forms, and the pain of this village has long since lost its savor to me. I will bring Gaara back soon, and if you could have a meal ready for when we get back."Itami says walking out, but then pauses at the door.

"And you four from the leaf. When I return, you will explain to me why she has a sealing collar around her neck. If she is mistreated in anyway, I will kill all of you without hesitation. I may even use my blade to do it."

The room is silent. A boom of static is heard, and then silence again.

* * *

Not my best writing, but it is subject to change at a later point in time. Idea's are welcomed.

As for his Fracción, i am willing to give him seven in total, and at the moment he has three along with the possibility of Hinata being one, from suggestions i have gotten. PM me or put it in a review if you think someone should become one of his Fracción, and why.

I also want to implore everyone to read my two other NarutoXBleach crossovers, as when i finish there is a question i will need to ask everyone about them.

* * *

On the topic of Fracción,i have also changed my mind. There are two options i leave you to choose from. Some of the Akatsuki will survive and become Arrancars taking on the aspects of the dead Espada. There will only be as many who live as there are aspects to give them.

The second choice is i make some of the Jinchuriki the new Espada with their tailed beast state as their Resurrección, which will mean the tailed beasts spirit and theirs will fuse together. Again, some may not survive, though i'm not completely sure yet.

I'm also changing some things about my OC's, and i lied on my other story when i was talking about this one. Itami's zanpakuto will have a different name.

* * *

What did everyone think of my rewrite? If i get a bunch of reviews saying they like the old story better, then I'll change it back, but i think i can do more with this kind of story.

I can't put my questions in poll form as i already have one up on my profile and i don't like having more than one open, but i accept and tally results from PM's and reviews.

* * *

I have decided on the question i asked, there will be a mix of Akatsuki and Jinchuuriki as Espada and their Fracción.

-Divine Justice


	2. Chapter 2

Please read my other stories, they're all NarutoXBleach and they're called Naruto's Journey and Blind Justice.

There two chapters as promised.

Now for those who didn't figure out who Itami was before he dies, even though it was in the suckish summary, he was Naruto, who died from being impaled in the chest.

* * *

Chapter Two

Itami and his Fracción appear several miles outside the village, and he casts out his pesquisa. He senses that the team from the Leaf was currently following him, but also was able to trace the residual energy of the two who had kidnapped Gaara. All chakra contained spiritual energy, and that meant he could trace anyone with chakra, meaning everyone person or animal on the planet.

"Stay here, the Leaf ninja will need guides to find the location. Just follow my energy signature.

His advanced pesquisa told him that they were entering a cave at that time, which was then sealed. He sonido's to the location, almost missing the strange energy signature he passes along the way. He decides to look into it after he kills the two he is after.

He appears in front of a large boulder with a piece of paper on it, upon which was a seal of some sort.

He brings his fist back to destroy the boulder, and punches it as hard as he can. Somehow, it stays in one piece.

"Well, if I can't get in through the front door, I'll just make a hole in the ceiling."He says floating up above the cliff, and charging a bala in his hand. It rips straight through the rock, allowing Itami to cave it in with a simple flick of his finger.

He descends into a large cavern. At one end there is a large statue with chained hands and nine closed eyes. Upon each finger but one there is a person, or at least a projection of them, and they all turn to look at him.

"It seems you were followed, Sasori, Deidara."One of the projections says in a monotone.

"I'll take care of him quickly, I hate keeping people waiting."One of the two people actually physically there says. They were hunched over, wearing a straw hat and a black cloak with red clouds.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?"The other complains.

"If you want to fight him, just say so."The hunched man says, giving the blond man a glare that could freeze hell.

Itami wasn't fazed. His glare could flash freeze hell, make it burn again, and then destroy it to nothingness.

"If you are so eager to fight, there is a team from the Hidden Leaf Village on its way here; they should arrive in about half an hour. If you are still alive then, you may fight them."Itami tells him.

The hunchback jumps off the statue toward Itami, a long metal scorpion tail appearing from inside his cloak. Itami catches it with one hand, snaps the end of it and throws the man across the cavern to the boulder with his other hand.

"Sasori, either your skills have gotten rusty, or this guy is good."The blond man says with a chuckle.

"I wish I was there to fight him, Jashin would love to have this guys blood."One of the projections says with a sadistic laugh.

"Hidan, be quiet, or I won't reattach you head next time."The projection next to him says.

Meanwhile the man, Sasori, had gone limp, and as they all watched, something sprang out of his body. It was a person, appearing no more than twenty.

"It's been a while since I've had to use myself."The man says. He has red hair, blades coming out of his back and an opening in his stomach.

"I take it you are Sasori, the scorpion?"Itami asks

"Your guess is correct. I am Sasori, the scorpion of the red sands, or at least I was once. Now I am better, now I have joined my art in eternal life."He says, his voice carrying little emotion, his face expressing no emotion.

"Well it pains me to have to have to kill a fellow scorpion, but I have sworn to recover the Kazekage."Itami says appearing behind the red head. He swings his arm in a downward arc, though Sasori evades the brunt of the blow. He still breaks the blades from his back with no apparent effort.

"You're better than you look, maybe you're worthy of seeing my ultimate technique."Sasori says, extending his hands out in front of him, and then shoots two pressurized streams of water at the Espada. Itami blocks them with his hands, shocking everyone present, as he took no damage from the attack.

"You are worthy."Sasori says, his tone not showing the shock he felt deep inside. He was being defeated so easily, and by a single person no less.

In a massive explosion of smoke, he summons his ultimate creations. First were the one hundred red cloaked puppets, and second came one with black hair and a brown cloak.

"These are my two ultimate techniques, secret red technique- dace of a hundred puppets, and the third Kazekage, a master of the iron sand technique. With these puppets I have defeated armies, villages, and nations. Be proud, I have never released them all for use against a single person before."He says, opening a section of his chest, solidifying everyone's thoughts of him being a puppet.

Itami's only reaction is a sigh, and then to step to the left to dodge a block of sand that had been launched at him.

"For all the fuss everyone was making over you two, I expected so much more."

This makes Sasori grit his teeth, and launches his hundred puppets at him from all angles. Itami disappears in a swirling mass of red cloth and flashing weapons. Clanging is heard repetitively making the onlookers thing that the puppets were hitting each other because of their numbers.

"Now for something very special. Secret red technique, sandstorm."Sasori says calmly. Each puppet opens their mouth, letting loose a few handfuls of sand each, turning the center of the mass into a raging sandstorm from the speed they were circling at.

"There's no way he could have survived that."Sasori says, turning his back to the swirling mass.

A puppet body flies past his head, the blade attached to its arm cutting a single strand of hair from his head, which floated in front of his face for a few moments, and then he turns around.

"With all your boasting, all you did was ruin my favorite cloak, and crack my new sunglasses. I've been patient, waiting for you to show your true power, but if that is all you will give me, I have no choice but to kill you."Itami says, flashing behind Sasori, and with a single motion, removes his head from his body with his arm.

Sasori's body falls to the ground, and Itami turns away, now focused on the other man.

"It is now your turn to die."Itami tells him stepping over Sasori's body.

The man only smirks and lets out a slight chuckle.

Itami feels a blade pierce through the remains of his cloak where his hollow hole is.

"Whose turn is it to die now?"The blond man asks, his smirk growing to a fully fledged grin. Itami moves his hand to the hilt of his sword slowly. Then in a flash of light, the blade is buried in the heart of Sasori, inhabiting the puppet behind him.

"H-how did you s-survive."Sasori asks, falling to the ground.

"Your body was that of a puppet, I am not fool enough to believe that simply removing the head will kill a puppet. You fought well. If I were a human you would surely have killed me."Itami says kneeling beside the fallen puppet and puppet master.

"I-I have a s-spy. M-meet him o-on the T-tenchi bridge in th-three days. He can tell you h-how to find O-Orochimaru."Sasori chokes out, knowing his fellow scorpion as Itami put it, had the power to kill the man.

"I will honor your final wish, as a fellow scorpion, and I absorb your power so your skills live on."Itami responds, quickly swallowing Sasori's remaining essence.

"That took longer than expected, almost a whole fifteen minutes. I hope you won't be as easy to kill."He says, turning to the blond man.

The man takes one final look at Sasori and then at Gaara. Then he makes the wise decision of sending out some explosives and fleeing as fast as he possibly could. They could recapture the Jinchuriki later, but if he died there, he couldn't be brought back as he was. When the explosions happen, the statue as well as those on it disappears.

Itami made the choice not to go after him, as it would cause more pain to the world if he lived to spread word of him. He goes to sit by Gaara, making sure he's still alive.

"You'd make a fine Arrancar my Jinchuriki friend, but I won't force that on you right now."Itami tells the unconscious boy.

A little while later the team from Konoha arrives with his Fracción. They look around at the damage, awestruck in the case of the Leaf's team.

"You did all of this?"Kakashi asks.

"Actually it mostly that man over there, I simply stood in approximately the same place for most of the battle. He was a good warrior. Against any other opponent he probably would have won. Not many can survive a storm of sand, or iron sand and live."Itami replies dispassionately.

"Well Itami, if you're this strong maybe you would like to take a position in the Leaf Village."Kakashi, if his memory served him correctly, says smoothly. Itami does not react outwardly, but inwardly he was thinking.

'If I go I can see if there is anyone worth sparing from destruction, or if anyone could make a good Arrancar.'

"I'll agree to come see your village if you can explain to me why one of your team members is wearing a sealing collar."Itami replies coolly, his flat tone giving nothing away.

"She's my new slave, and I have to control her somehow don't I?"The dark haired one replies with a smirk.

The temperature of the room drops by at least ten degrees in the next second. Itami fixes his eyes, behind his cracked sunglasses on the boy, his anger seeming to form a dark cloud around him instead of using a facial expression.

"Itami, I can assure you that she hasn't had to do anything immoral. She was only given to Sasuke a few days before we received this mission by the ruling council."Kakashi says, trying to forestall the man's anger.

"Her being a slave is morally wrong in my opinion. I respect life for what it is. Some will die, many by my own hand, but they always serve a purpose in the end. Slavery serves no purpose other than fear, control, or someone's sick pleasure. If you cannot give me a good reason not to kill you where you stand, your existences are about to end."Itami says, rising and charging a purple bala in each hand.

"Itami, please, I'm sure we can come to some agreement about this. It's not that simple to just take off the collar. If you don't meet all the requirements to take it off, it will drain all her chakra away and kill her."Kakashi splutters, trying to save them all.

"I haven't heard anything relevant."Itami says, his arms slowly moving in front of him.

"You can't kill Sasuke, he's the head of the Uchiha Clan, the last of them."

He merges the bala together to form one twice as large, but still only half the power of a cero.

"I'll give her to you."The dark haired one, presumably Sasuke says, sweating.

Itami allows the bala to fade, lowering his arms.

"What was that?"Itami asks

"I'll give her to you. If that's what you really want, though I don't know why, she just a worthless piece of-"Sasuke begins, but is cut off by Itami's hand tightening around his throat.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."Itami whispers. Sasuke says nothing and he releases him.

"Is there anything that must be done before you can give me ownership of her?"

"Only one thing."Sasuke chokes out, glaring at the man before him, who appeared to be the same age as himself, but was so much stronger. He orders the girls forward and tells her to remove her shirt. Itami growls, but does nothing, being able to see the small sealing array on her back. Her shirt hits the floor as Sasuke forms a series of hand seals, and then slams them into her back, with more force than probably necessary.

"Just write your name in blood there."Sasuke says pointing. Itami removes his right glove and unsheathes his blade. Pricking his finger he writes his name in his thick blood. It disappears into the array, which glows a light blue mixed with red. When it fades she straightens and turns to him, waiting for an order.

"Put your shirt back on. Suzume, come over here."Itami tells her before calling to his Fracción. Suzume appears in front of him.

"Take her and the others back to the Sand. I'll join you in a little while."Itami orders, getting a nod, and then a few bursts of static from his followers.

Itami walks over to Gaara and slings him over his shoulder.

"I will come to your village in one week. My companions will be there in two days, I suggest you leave now. You may have just enough time to welcome them."Itami tells them before he vanishes in a boom of static.

He appears outside the village, where his Fracción and his slave had stopped. He would have to get that seal removed from her, she did use to be his sister after all.

"Well let's go. We shall eat and then you all will go to the leaf. I want a full report on everything, including why not once on our conversation with the Leaf shinobi did they mention the Hokage. Natsuki follow Suzume's orders until my return."Itami orders

"Lord Itami, what will you be doing in the mean time?"Suzume asks

"I have a snake to dispose of."

* * *

Well how was it. I know it was short, but that seemed like the greatest place to cut it off. As for Natsuki being a slave to Sasuke, the furthest he has ever gone is having her remove her shirt, as happened in this chapter.

There will be some in the leaf that will survive Itami's annihilation, and if you're wondering, yes, Minato and Kushina are still alive, but their purpose won't come into play until after the next chapter which will be Itami fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto.

I'm on the fence as to whether or not Itami and his group will join the Leaf, if only for a short time.

To those who think he's too overpowered, there will be techniques and such developed later to fight him specifically, but at the moment he's pretty much an invincible god out for revenge.

* * *

I have decided that this will not be one of the three stories i include for a continuation. I will finish this story, but it will take longer.

* * *

Comment explanation section-

meowy1986- Itami took fifteen minutes to defeat Sasori because he wasn't trying at all, until the very end when he actually drew his sword. As a fellow scorpion as well, which will be explained later on, Itami felt the need to test Sasori's power, to see if he was worth drawing his sword to fight, if only for an instant.

On the topic of overpowered or underpowered there will always be someone who thinks otherwise, but he is still way overpowered. If he went all out he could destroy all of the elemental nations with a breath, so i need to think of ways to limit his power so he's not as invincible.

Sorry if i trailed off in that explanation, thanks for reading and reviewing.

-Divine Justice


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I am going on a temporary hiatus. I should be back by the end of January, and i will have more chapters by that time, but i didn't want people to be waiting for the next chapter with baited breath when it won't be out for a while.

I should have one or two more chapters on at least two stories, meaning Naruto's Journey and Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain. I may have something for Blind Justice, but it's up in the air.

This message will be the same on all three of my stories.

Notes-

Naruto's Journey-

It will be a NarutoXOrihime pairing, if i can actually write one well enough, which means that people will be coming back.

Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain-

I have decided on who the Espada's powers will go to, but i will accept idea's for their Fracción. Naruto/Itami will stay with three Fracción. I am bringing back the powers of Tia and Grimmjow as well, and i will come up with an explanation for them. I will probably PM you if your suggestion is chosen.

Blind Justice-

To those who want great pain brought unto the council, as i mentioned earlier in the story they are more inclined to be open minded so they don't all hate Naruto, though some can be persuaded by money, blackmail, threats, etc...

Naruto won't kill too many of them, or maybe none at all.

Also if you're expecting the Chunin exams to just happen right after this, they aren't. I have a short training arc to put in and characters to redefine.

To all-

If you could be patient with me during my hiatus, yeah that'd be great.

All righty then (I hope everyone gets what this is from, if not look it and you should understand)

Till next time

-Divine Justice


End file.
